


Oh Yeah, it’s Napping Together

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: A drabble written for a friend. Kokichi and Himiko take a nap on a quiet afternoon.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Oh Yeah, it’s Napping Together

Himiko rocked in the rocking chair in the den, her youngest child in her arms. Akihiko dozed on her shoulder, his fluffy red hair brushing her lower jaw. The chair creaked softly, back and forth. In the kitchen she heard Kokichi’s activity. The clink of lunchtime dishes being loaded into the dishwasher. The hum of it beginning its cycle. The sweep of broom bristles on the floor.

The rhythm of it all was making her feel drowsy herself.

Once she was certain Aki had fallen asleep, Himiko rose steadily from the chair and padded into the kitchen. Kokichi was dumping the dustpan into the trash. Looking around at the spotless countertops and swept floors, she said, “The kitchen looks good. Thank you for handling cleanup.”

“It’s the least I can do after you worked so hard to make lunch,” Kokichi replied. “Teamwork makes the dream work.”

“Speaking of dreams…” She gave him a slow blink. “Want to take a nap with me?”

The suggestion made his eyes light up. “Of course. I love to nap with my strawberry queen.” He leaned in to give her a peck on the lips, breath warm against her face.

White movement in the backyard caught their attention through the glass back door. The tiger enclosure. One after another, Mr. Kitty’s three cubs hopped up the climbing platforms towards the top, where their father lay in the sunshine. There, they pounced. Mr. Kitty jolted, visibly startled, then rose to his feet and hopped down. 

“Looks like you’re not the only one trying to get a nap,” Kokichi chuckled. “Like owner, like pet.”

“Call him inside,” said Himiko. “I’ll have the kids take the cubs out for a walk and play with them.”

“Will do.”

Himiko ascended the steps, knocked on the doors to Himari’s and Yuichi’s bedrooms, and assigned them their next task. “Mr. Kitty could really use the break, and going on walks is good for the cubs.”

“Okay, Mom!” answered Yuu, shutting down his video editing program.

Himari beat him to the stairs. “I get to use Reina’s new bejeweled leash this time!”

“Shh, volume,” admonished Himiko as they hustled down the stairs.

Himiko set Akihiko down in his crib. He sighed in his sleep, the pacifier bobbing in his mouth. Her heart warmed. He was nearly two already, but he was always cute to look at, even in his sleep. She was still beaming down at him when Kokichi pushed open the door.

“Admiring the strawbaby?” he whispered, draping an arm over her shoulders.

“Yes.” Himiko leaned into him. “He got his cuteness from you, you know.” She stole a furtive glance at him. Satisfaction bloomed in her chest when the tips of his ears turned red. 

“Naturally. You’re very ugly.” He smirked at her. She scoffed.

Kokichi settled into bed first, propping some pillows against the headboard so he could sit back against it. Another pillow went across his lap. Wriggling under the covers, Himiko lay her head on the pillow, hands curled up near her chest. She practically purred when he stroked her head.

“All comfy, Miko-chan?” His voice was a bare whisper.

With a sigh, Himiko’s body completely relaxed. Kokichi breathed the tiniest of laughs, running his fingers gently through her long crimson hair. He took a lock between his fingers and leaned forward ever so gently to kiss it. Her breathing slowed, evened out. Her elbow gave a little jerk. Asleep at last.

Kokichi gave her hair one last stroke before reaching into the bedside table drawer and grabbing his Nintendo Switch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend Yawnmeno. As such, I included her Oumeno fankids and some of her headcanons, namely that Kokichi does not take naps. You can find more about her fankids [on her tumblr.](https://yawnmeno-archive.tumblr.com/post/182020954839/v3-fanchildren-au-meet-the-kids)
> 
> Happy birthday, Yawn! Thank you for coming up with such a great family AU that I had no choice but to make Oumeno my #2 OTP! It's been fun, friend <3


End file.
